


Medic's Tale

by jadeWillowtree



Series: The Fallenverse Stories [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Multiverse - Fallenverse (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Blood, Blood and Injury, Healing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Medicine, Minor Character Death, Past Character Death, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeWillowtree/pseuds/jadeWillowtree
Summary: Sometimes, Jasper felt older than he was.He supposed he could attribute to the chaos that was his life, starting from when things went wrong, to when things seemed right.
Relationships: Jasper/Alexandrite, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: The Fallenverse Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112252
Kudos: 2





	Medic's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> introducing one of my favorite characters in Fallenverse, jasper!  
> now this ones a Bit exposition heavy, but given that its 99% jasper thinking about his life, whatcha gonna do about it?
> 
> Jasper = Dust  
> Alexandrite = Outer  
> (mentioned)  
> Diamond = Ink  
> Beam = Dream  
> Sable = Nightmare

Jasper wasn’t an old monster, but some days, damn did he feel like one. 

He was certain it was a result of all the blood and death he’d seen over the years he’d been an active party in this stupid war, cleaning up after the messes left in the wake of generals and commanders with too much pride and not enough empathy and sympathy for the people below their rank. For the soldiers drafted onto the front lines. For the innocent civilians whose homes were invaded by death and destruction.

Maybe it started earlier, when his life was a never-ending spiral of reset after reset, coiling his sanity tighter and tighter with each time he watched the world die and be reborn, until something snapped. Jasper wasn’t proud of those days, where all he cared for was the violence and death of those around him to increase his LV and kill a genocidal child. Those days ended when a man wreathed in liquid darkness picked him up and stole him away to a castle. And to therapy.

It all resulted in a monster with too-high LV (even for the soldiers he had treated) and an overarching sense of pure guilt for the death he had caused. After all, his pacifism was not something to be treated lightly. Not in the world he lived in.

Jasper’s pacifism was a promise and a vow, to never harm again. It didn’t matter if someone deserved a death he could bring, he wouldn’t do it. He wouldn’t let himself taste the dust in the air caused by his own hands, or feel the EXP and LV further corrupting his soul.

Kindness was a rarity here. Something to be thought of as a child’s dreams, and to be inevitably stamped out under the pain of a cracked soul. Better a cracked soul, a natural occurrence in everyone Jasper had ever met, than a cracked head, or bone, or spirit.

He could remember how this has all started. His little clinic, meagerly funded by a King who loved him more than his own father did. Jasper had sucked up his pride at first, though he only took enough to afford the bare essentials. He didn’t need the people of his Multiverse to believe him tied to one Faction. His goal was to be neutral, _true_ neutral.

But neutrality was a difficult goal in a world of constant war. Though, deciding to become a jack-of-all-trades doctor (and engineer/prosthetics developer on the side) was more of a fever dream than anything else Jasper had decided on. He was damn lucky he was a prodigy, picking up things faster than any peer he would’ve met.

Prodigy did not mean immune to failure or stress, however. Those first few months, he secluded himself in his private tent connected to the main (and only) tent when the blood and dust in the air made his LV surge in glee. He refused to hurt the people he had sworn to help.

And as such, he forced his LV under control.

Originally he had been met with suspicion. Jasper didn’t blame them. An unknown doctor with only some tents and medical supplies to his name, coming through and announcing he was a neutral party who worked for _free_? Jasper would’ve been suspicious too.

He proved his worth eventually, though. Rumors and whispers of his goals and his abilities spread like wildfire. The time he set up with the other field medics in a battle zone and somehow managed better than the others seemed to help with it, at least. To be fair, Jasper was used to dust and blood, while it was clear the young medics and doctors of Solar Eclipse and Diamond Dust were both too underfunded and too young to have the same experience.

It took six months for him to get his first nurse. They were a lovely individual, and so painfully helpful. But Jasper had been lucky this far. No LV-hungry soldiers or scavengers had broken into his clinic yet.

He still had their urn tucked away. Sometimes he brought it out, if not only to reinforce the magic keeping their gemstone secure and safe where it was embedded into the smooth metal of a funeral urn. They hadn’t had any family left to give the dust too, and so he kept it. Of course, he sprinkled it on their favorite items. Jasper was no idiot, after all.

He was a lot more cautious after that incident, that was for sure.

Despite the setbacks, Crystal Clinic grew. And it grew. And it grew. Until he had a full staff of permanent nurses and doctors and a rotating cast of volunteers determined to help him, alongside the many gifts and tokens offered to him.

Not all the gifts or offers were good, however. Many a time had someone wealthy tried to bribe him into working for them. And no matter what, Jasper refused. He refused to give up the one basic principle of his clinic, one of the foundations he had built it from with blood and tears.

A determination to help others, no matter their status as innocent or guilty. And a space of pure neutrality, pure _healing_.

Jasper would not betray these principles. He’d rather die, first.

Eventually, his humble little clinic had grown into a beast worthy of Diamond Dust’s Dictator’s attention. That was never a good thing, but Jasper refused to hide, or to back down, or scatter to the winds like the Dictator demanded.

Those demands became a lot less threatening after the first twelve times the Dictator was dragged into his clinic by his second in command. Still, he made sure to be cautious when moving through Diamond Dust territory. No reason to bring Diamond’s ire down on them, and risk losing everything he had worked for.

Solar Eclipse was more amicable, he supposed. The Tyrant had little interest in healing (if the way his medics were underfunded were anything to say about it), and as such, had little interest in them. There was a cursory bribe, of course, and a not-so-kind suggestion to either work for Beam or get the hell out of his Faction.

As any smart man would, Jasper took his people, and booked it.

The Weavers were plenty friendly to them, and the Leader himself gave them an offer of money. It wasn’t a bribe, or an attempt to fund them and make them work for him. It was merely a donation to the clinic that saved his people’s lives.

Jasper learned pretty quickly that the Leader of the Weavers wasn’t just a fierce warrior who could destroy a Universe with his mere presence. He was also a massive softie with a heart of gold underneath the excessive scarring and ratty clothing.

He need not say anything about the Dark Knights and their King. That relationship, he suspected, would be eternally kind and loving from the King’s end. It made sense. After all, the King himself had become almost an adoptive father in a way. Jasper wished he had Sable’s patience.

His life seemed content, and fuller than it could ever have dreamed to be. At least, until his clinic moved to the site of a war-torn Universe, and Jasper met the love of his life.

Alexandrite was his gem, and his home had been Outertale. He could see the stars reflected back in the purple of his blood, his magic leaking out from where Diamond had torn his arm off.

But at that moment, Alexandrite was just another patient. And so Jasper saved his life, and gave him a new arm, and expected him to leave.

And then Alexandrite didn’t.

Alexandrite stayed, volunteering to help in the clinic the moment his recovery was complete. And after the tasks for volunteering ran out, he followed Jasper like a particularly tall and threatening shadow. He was amazing.

Jasper wasn’t certain if Alexandrite would ever take the initiative and ask for a proper spot on his roster, until the day they were attacked in their own clinic. He had been taken off guard, attempting to protect the child patients he had previously been attending to.

He was certain Alexandrite had saved his life that day.

And once everyone’s wounds were bandaged and healing, and children’s tears had dried, and the clinic had been secure, did Jasper ask. Bodyguard. _Personal_ bodyguard, protecting Jasper and everyone in the clinic.

Alexandrite accepted, of course. The man had a protective streak longer than a comet’s tail, and a determination to repay whatever debt he believed he owed to Jasper.

Was it any surprise that Jasper fell for him?

They never put a word to it, not wanting to tempt fate. Jasper wasn’t _that_ lucky. Alexandrite didn’t deserve the suffering that came from being directly tied to Jasper. After all, his fame wasn’t purely positive. People wanted him dead. People wanted him to work for them. People wanted to hurt him.

Even though he spoke these fears in the quiet stillness of his private tent, where Alexandrite had silently moved into, he still stayed. Alexandrite stayed with him, and held him, and loved him despite the danger.

And despite his fear, despite the way his LV would surge and make him a threat, despite the dangers that haunted him….

Jasper stayed.


End file.
